Margrave Haifrall
:"Honor means nothing if it impedes the march of progress." Margrave Haifrall (pronounced "Hay-Frawl") is an Alteraci Human sorcerer of the Kirin Tor. He specializes in no particular field of magic, opting to wield any and all forms of magic that he can, and is a senator of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Despite his name, Haifrall is not an actual Margrave, but Margrave was simply the name he was given when he was born. Description Haifrall stands at about 1.8 meters tall, and has a fairly slim figure. He has black hair that is pushed back behind his ears, and a small beard on his lower visage. He frequently wears the black robes of the Organization he has joined and carries the hilt of his blade, which enlongates into a sword when needed. In terms of intelligence, Margrave is quick to improvise with what he has in battle, but often limits himself for certain reasons. When his intelligence is needed in a quick situation, he does not pull off the most remarkable of results, but when he can take time to plan, he can coordinate an effort well. Organization Robes Margrave wears black fabrics beneath his Organization robes, as per the Organization's systems. The cloak itself is black, created from heavy composite fabrics, and hangs down to just above his ankles. The hood of his robes is expansive, allowing him to fully obscure the upper half of his visage if he is so inclined. The cloak includes strings below the hood in order to adjust the tightness of the hood. The sleeves of his robes are fairly loose and reach down one inch short than his extended hand. He wears standard black gloves, and specific boots, which are essentially black, steel-toed, leather combat boots. Personality "Listen up Margrave, we lost a comrade a few days ago, and in our haste to be sure we didn't lose you, we went back for you. An Argent Scout lost his life because YOU decided to traipse back to Dalaran without so much as notice. Muzula is injured, not trivially mind you, and then I hear you spouting off this shit? Listen to me you gutless wretch. If I EVER catch you abandoning your brothers and sisters again like this, I care little for the Senate's justice, I'll skin you myself and feed your entrails to Cuddles here. I swear upon my dead love that I will MAKE. YOU. SUFFER. We are family, no matter our quibbles, and you NEVER leave family behind. Do you hear me? My people have a long memory, human. Don't tempt me." '' - Oliviaxi Shadesong to Margrave Haifrall's behavior. Haifrall is a notably rude person, insulting his own comrades on an almost regular basis. He has shown a sense of sociopathy towards the Senate he works with, and has no qualms with any problems or inconveniences they face. Prior to this change, Margrave was a curious yet antisocial person, seeming to operate with the Senate only out of self-convenience, though he was significantly less insulting prior to his sudden change in behavior. History Birth and Nobility Margrave Haifrall was born on April 10, 584 K.C. to Count Oliver Haifrall and Lady Carina Haifrall. He did not know his mother for long; she was soon accused and found guilty of using evil Warlock magic, only to be executed on the orders of the Count himself. The moment was forever imprinted upon Margrave's mind as he bore witness to the first moment of magical limitation of his life. The four year old child did not understand the necessity of the execution, and soon came to bear hatred towards his father. Margrave began training magic, as expected of the family, under the tutelage of one of the archmagi of Malderoch. He and his cousin, Merandar Haifrall, lived together in Castle Malderoch for several years before both were sent to the city of Dalaran to learn magic under the Kirin Tor. Studies in Dalaran Both Margrave and Merandar were accepted into the Kirin Tor as apprentices to different masters. Margrave easily excelled in magic, surpassing his cousin and going beyond his apprentice rank to become an Arcanist for himself. He decided to study abroad and see what the kingdom of Stormwind had to offer in terms of magic, as well as the Dwarven city of Ironforge. As he studied in the two cities, news reached him that Dalaran had fallen. Angered by the rumor of a massive force of undead destroying the magical city, he studied vigorously in an intent to attain the power to assist in countering the Scourge. Despite his aspirations, Margrave did not have the power he needed, even as movements such as the Argent Dawn began to fight the Scourge. He kept himself to his studies, and eagerly approached the newly-arrived Draenei to learn about what knowledge and magic they had. He studied for some time in the Exodar to better understand magic. Return to Dalaran and the Magus Senate Later on, Margrave heard that Dalaran had been rebuilt and relocated to Northrend, and sought a method of reaching Dalaran once again. Upon arrival, he sought to rejoin the Kirin Tor that he had once been trained by, in order to work with them. He did not fight in the War against the Lich King, but he did assist the Kirin Tor during the Nexus War. A few years passed after Margrave moved to Dalaran, and the Pandaren were revealed to the world. Just like the Draenei, the mage approached the Pandaren, and even travelled to Pandaria for some time, to learn of their culture and history, which proved to be quite a novelty to Margrave, but not something which interested him as much as the Draenei did. During the campaign for Pandaria, Margrave returned to Dalaran, hearing that there was a "purge" against the Sunreavers in the city. A while after the Siege of Orgrimmar, Margrave decided to join the higher council of the Kirin Tor, and opted to join the Magus Senate of Dalaran. He was accepted, and is now one of the newest members. Service in the Senate ''"May Dalaran hold dominion in all things." Around the time of joining the Senate, Haifrall was eventually brought in to certain events in which chronomantic rifts opened in the current timeline, resulting in alternate versions of the senate members. As he encountered various members, Haifrall developed an interest in the extent of chronomancy and its abilities. At the same time, he searched through the records of the Kirin Tor to find a missing member; Lucien Hale. Haifrall became interested, continuing the search long abandoned, and has been working towards finding the missing mage. At some point, Haifrall began to understand chronomancy and why it was forbidden. He acknowledged it as a dangerous magic, but he still found himself wondering about the other schools of magic that were restricted. Despite his extensive research, Haifrall could find no traces to the whereabouts of Lucien. Frustrated, he resigned himself to observing his colleagues as he formulated new ideas; however, Haifrall soon learned of the whereabouts of Avoren by use of mana signatures, and found that it was in Quel'thalas, to which Haifrall ventured. However, he was encountered by a different face; Sanaeron Sanguire, a criminal of the Kirin Tor. Haifrall prepared to battle him, but Sanaeron ceased combat, and proceeded to reveal the "truth" of the Kirin Tor: The Six only sought to limit its followers to control supreme power over magic. Haifrall contemplated upon this thought to a great extent. A New Heading "You robbed the Kirin Tor of its finest magi and, in doing so, allowed Dalaran to be destroyed by the Scourge. I'm going to see you suffer, you bastard." ''- Haifrall confronting Sanaeron Sanguire. Margrave pieced the evidence together and found it sound, but was not so certain that the Kirin Tor was truly a conspiracy of an organization. He gained access to the history, through the Great Codex, of Sanaeron in the Kirin Tor, and found that the Sin'dorei had practiced illegal blood magic and killed several fellow magi. Having found the truth, Haifrall decided to remove Sanaeron and his lies from his mind. Margrave ventured to Quel'thalas once again, this time with the intent to kill. He met with Halorast Solflame, a Sin'dorei mage with a similar desire. The two lured Sanaeron into the night of Silvermoon, where they both murdered him. Haifrall and Halorast fled the scene, and have both sought out the paladin Allose Dalton for a new heading. He and Halorast were soon directed to the Death Knight companion of Allose, Nierro. Nierro ran an organization dedicated to the collection of powerful artifacts. Believing this to be an ideal place for himself, Halorast joined the Organization, and Haifrall did so as well. Dark Resurgence ''See Dark Resurgence for coinciding history. "I will not tolerate your ignorance anymore." ''- Haifrall to Oliviaxi Shadesong. While wandering among the Eastern Plaguelands for unknown reasons, Haifrall discovered a suspicious Orc, and proceeded to attack the Orc, after which he called upon the Senate to meet with the stranger. The Orc was revealed to be known only as "Karg", and pleaded innocence as a hermit. Eventually, to Haifrall's distaste, Karg was brought to the Argent Crusade to be sent to the Earthen Ring. Haifrall left the Senate (not resignation, mind you, just left them in the area), losing his confidence in his colleagues. After abandoning his Senate comrades in the Eastern Plaguelands while killing cultists, his comrades went to search for him. While he returned to Dalaran, one man died and three others were severely injured, all in trying to find him. Returning to Dalaran, the Senate discussed the matter with him, to which he responded with little care. Numerous allies threatened him, including Oliviaxi Shadesong and Aithnea Escol, the latter being a High Magister of the Senate. Oliviaxi, not taking too well to the death of Deloria Ravenshire, a comrade of the Senate, threatened Haifrall to never abandon his comrades to die again. She swore that if Haifrall did, she would kill him then and there. Haifrall gave no response, only meeting her rage with a glare. Nathul Furlbrow, Vanidicus Alexander, Muzula Silverweave, and Aithnea all worked to settle the rising conflict. Haifrall, however, made things worse. He disappeared from the scene, to the anger of Aithnea, and he responded with, once again, little care. He paid no heed to the demands of his officers, defying and disrespecting them without any apology or hesitation. He proceeded to insult Oliviaxi even further, resulting in rage from the latter and the disappearance of the former as Margrave took a vacation from Dalaran. During his vacation, Margrave returned to his old home, Malderoch. There, he began studying and practicing magic in private, away from the Senate as he held wards over the Castle to ensure the Senate would not detect him there. As he worked alone for the next few days, Margrave encountered an acolyte of a mage by the name of Nicolas Remond, and learned that the student had no teacher. Deciding it best to teach his own ideals to another, Margrave offered Nicolas a place as the former's apprentice, and the student accepted, becoming Margrave's first, albeit unofficial, apprentice. Doubt and Suspicion ''"Be careful, Mr. Haifrall, that you don't end up alone." ''- Meriahm Lausten to Margrave. As Haifrall stood in Dalaran by himself, Muzula decided to pay a "friendly" visit. Conflict broke out as Haifrall drew a sword against Muzula's cane. Haifrall fought with magic and steel in an effort to kill the gnome, despite the latter's intentions. The battle was intense, until Muzula grabbed Haifrall through a levitation spell, and threatened Haifrall just as Oliviaxi had. Before Margrave's very eyes, the entire Senate had turned against him. Nobody trusted his intentions and everyone hated his words. He had earned the ire of possibly five to six officers, and two death threats. After the grievous events taking place on September 5th, Margrave appeared to question the apparent injuries of the Senate. Muzula, coincidentally, showed up at the same time and assumed Margrave to be responsible. The situation escalated to the point of yet another duel, this one ending prematurely as a Kaldorei priestess stopped the battle. However, Muzula had had enough, and challenged Margrave to an appropriate honor duel for the next day. Margrave, however, remained unconvinced of any effect the honor duel would have, and the two agreed upon a duel to the death, to the great dislike of the Magus Senate. The two battled for a long time, each with the strategic attempt to kill, before both collapsed from exhaustion. A week or two later, Muzula returned to Margrave with renewed fury and rage after the loss of her research facilities and workers, and blamed the issue on Margrave. She attempted to kill him before the two were prevented from battle by Vanidicus Alexander. The two were brought to the Underbelly's arena to battle an honor duel. Margrave, however, declined the duel. The matter was decided to be taken to the Dalaran Courthouse on Sunday 28, 624 K.C. In preparation for the worst, Margrave ordered his apprentice, Nicolas Remond, to observe Muzula and her actions to understand where she travelled and what she did on her spare time. Relationships 'This is a WIP.' Relationships with Groups '''Kirin Tor '- The faction Margrave is most loyal to. Margrave envisions the Kirin Tor going beyond "holding dominion in all things" and even going on to rule the nations of the Alliance. He is disappointed by the Kirin Tor's current restrictions of magic, and views it as an affront to the Kirin Tor's purpose. 'Grand Alliance '- Margrave is very loosely related to the Alliance, only apparently related due to his affiliation with the Kirin Tor. He has shown little care for the affairs of the Alliance. 'Church of the Holy Light (and all groups affiliated with it, i.e. the Argent Crusade) '- The group of religious preachers that Margrave despises, he views the religious of the Church to be foolish in their worshipping and believes it is a hindrance to the world's growth. 'Magus Senate of Dalaran '- The organization within the Kirin Tor that Margrave has come to detest. After questioning the motives and methods of the Senate on a regular basis, he has begun to build rivalries and even hatreds with the majority of the Senate's members. Relationships with People 'Muzula Silverweave '- Margrave's nemesis, Muzula and Margrave share a mutual vendetta for each other. The two share a desire to kill the other, and have dueled three times now, all without success in their goals. 'Oliviaxi Shadesong '- A fellow colleague, Margrave hates Oliviaxi almost as much as he does Muzula. Having already received a death threat from the huntress, the relationship between the two is on edge. 'Nicolas Remond '- Margrave's apprentice, Margrave has begun reworking this young man into the ideal apprentice. 'Halorast Solflame '- An accomplice of Margrave, the two have worked well alongside each other on multiple occasions. 'Nierro Söcretha '- The "boss" of Margrave, the mage answers to Nierro when it comes to covert missions not involving the Senate. 'Sanaeron Sanguire '- A former criminal of the Kirin Tor, Margrave hated Sanaeron for weakening the Kirin Tor with his selfish ideals and murdered the Sin'dorei. 'Avoren Söcretha '- The idol of Margrave, this mage was the inspiration for most of his ideals. Possessions 'Kirin Tor Robes '- Standard robes of the Kirin Tor. Provide no obvious benefits. Have been somewhat seared. Kirin Tor tabard was burned away. 'Organization Robes '- Black hooded robes of Nierro's Organization. 'Misfortune '- Named for the "misfortune" it brings upon its foes, this sword has been a weapon in the Haifrall Line ever since the Troll Wars. A powerful sword meant for battle-magi, it can be used to channel magic or be empowered by it for devastating strikes. It is unknown as to how Margrave obtained the weapon. 'Book of Avoren '- A book and artifact written by Avoren Söcretha, every school of magic is detailed within the Book, some in a theoretical sense, others in a literal sense while including some of the most powerful spells of those schools. Margrave currently holds complete access to the Book's knowledge. Abilities Additionally, before people call this overpowered for role-play, this is intended for a character who is going to be fighting multiple people at once and many times as events go. To give this guy much more would be overpowered, to give him less would be marking him for overkill. So, there you go. 'Arcane Tempest '- Margrave calls upon his Arcane abilities, spawning numerous comets in the sky to surge down towards Margrave's opponents. Upon impact with anything, the comet will explode with such force capable of a large scale of destruction. Classification: Area of Effect (All targets hit by roll) 'Ice Lance '- The rather standard ability among magi, Margrave can summon a lance of ice to pierce his foes. Classification: Single target, Area of Effect (Able to hit 2 at any one time) 'Mirror Image '- Though he can only summon two at any one time, Margrave can summon duplicates of himself to assist in battle. 'Lightning '- Margrave's trump card in terms of spells, his Lightning may be one of his most lethal spells due to how dangerous and how fast it is. In order to maintain secrecy, this spell has yet to be revealed to anyone. Classification: Single target 'Teleport '- A standard among most magi, Margrave can teleport multiple times during a single battle and frequently uses this to his advantage. 'Basic Spells '- The basics of any mage, Fireball, Frostbolt, etc. 'Magic Absorbtion '- Though Margrave himself cannot absorb magic, his weapon, Misfortune, can. As a spell focus, the blade can catch and absorb spells, empowering the blade for a counterattack. Alternate History In the alternate timeline in which the Iron Horde is victorious, Haifrall develops an interest in chronomancy that expands into the practice of the magic. After an encounter with Sanaeron Sanguire, Haifrall abandons the Kirin Tor, beginning to fully practice chronomancy and becoming proficient in the magic. Eventually, when the Iron Horde had become entrenched in Azeroth, Haifrall planned to visit a timeline in which he knew he was a member of the Kirin Tor, steal the Focusing Iris, and return to his timeline to seal the Portal and destroy the Iron Horde. However, upon entering the other timeline, he was immediately met with the Magus Senate, and captured for questioning. He warned the Senate's mage-commander, Vanidicus Alexander, of the threat of the Iron Horde, saying, "Watch the Dark Portal," and was left in the prison; however, once the temporal rifts were sealed, the alternate version of Margrave disappeared. Quotes *''"So uncivilized."'' - Margrave's response to brutality. *''"I fail to see why this is mandatory."'' - Margrave to almost every idea in the Senate. *''"I will not tolerate your ignorance anymore." ''- Margrave to Oliviaxi Shadesong. Gallery Haifrall Sprite.png|Haifrall as a small figure in his Organization cloak. Haifrall Legit.jpeg|Nope. Haifrall Sword.jpeg|Wielding Misfortune. Character Overview Haifrall is very much loyal to the thought of an all-powerful Kirin Tor. He sees magi as the pinnacle of power in the world, and is astonished by the behaviors and thoughts of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Believing them to be flawed, he has become a recluse to his own comrades as he devises his own methods of rebuilding the Kirin Tor. Trivia *Margrave is a descendant of Davar Haifrall, one of the Hundred. *Over time, Margrave has slowly begun to reflect his alternate self from the Tales of the Infinite. *Status as a "sorcerer" derived from my guild's definition on the guild's website. *Margrave has been dubbed as "Orc-Fucker" among the Magus Senate due to his Alteraci heritage. Category:Human Category:Alterac Human Category:Kirin Tor Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:House of Haifrall Category:Dalaranian Empire